No todo es lo que parece
by Miss Lefroy Fraser
Summary: Teddy y Victoire deciden irse a vivir a Nueva York, donde se encontrarán con alguien muy especial para el joven Lupin. Sin embargo, no es con el único con el que tienen que lidiar en su nuevo apartamento neoyorquino. / Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2016-2017" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" / Regalo para Ladyluna10


_**Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2016-2017" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

 _ **Regalo para** **Ladyluna10**_

 **No todo es lo que parece**

 **I**

 _Querido Teddy:_

 _Espero que el viaje con tu esposa hasta Nueva York no haya sido muy pesado. Lamento mucho no haber podido darte la bienvenida como os merecéis, pero me ha surgido un pequeño problema de menor importancia a última hora, pero que debía ir._

 _También espero que el piso sea de vuestro agrado. Lo he limpiado como he podido y quitado algunas cosas que os podrían estorbar. También os he llenado un poco la nevera y el armario de la cocina con algunas cosas que, tal vez, os puedan gustar. O eso creo._

 _La llave está debajo del felpudo._

 _Llegaré aproximadamente a las ocho de la noche. Siento tener que vernos tan tarde, pero ni yo mismo sé a qué hora estaré disponible y yo espero que para esa hora ya sea libre._

 _Nos vemos a la noche,_

 _\- L -_

 _PD: Sed cautelosos con la señora Brooks. Es inofensiva, pero le gusta liar a la gente y al final acabaréis en su casa, aunque vosotros os neguéis._

Teddy dobla la carta que había en la ranura de la puerta. Mira a su esposa, que aún permanece mareada por el largo viaje en barco que han hecho, y se mete el trozo de papel en el bolsillo de atrás del pantalón. Se agacha y coge la llave, metiéndola en seguida en la cerradura. Al principio le cuesta un poco, pero empujando un poco la puerta consigue abrirla sin muchos problemas.

Victoire se masajea las sienes. Aún siente el movimiento incesante del barco en su cabeza y teme que en cualquier momento vaya a entrarle más náuseas una vez más. Lleva desde hace horas sin vomitar, pero no descarta la opción de acabar abrazada al inodoro una última vez. Cuando le dijeron de ir en barco, al principio le resultó romántico, pero jamás se imaginó la idea de que esa mala bestia se moviera tantísimo. Tan solo necesita descansar un rato, acostarse en la cama y no pensar en más nada.

Teddy la observa desde la puerta cómo se tumba en la cama. Se acerca a la ventana y la abre para que entre un poco de aire fresco. Ni siquiera han deshecho las maletas, ni han visto cómo es la casa, más allá del salón y el dormitorio donde se han acomodado. Todo está muy vacío, a excepción de los pocos muebles. Algunos están casi nuevos, pero otros tan desgastados que Teddy se pregunta cuánto tiempo tendrán. Pero, en vista de las circunstancias y de quién es su nuevo 'casero', tampoco pueden pedir demasiado. No es muy grande, pero se ve acogedora. Y está muy céntrica, cerca del nuevo trabajo. Casi le resulta increíble que le hayan ofrecido aquel puesto ahí. Sin embargo, aún le quedan varios días de vacaciones, por lo que prefiere disfrutarlos al máximo, sin preocuparse por el nuevo trabajo que le espera.

Mira la hora en su reloj de bolsillo. Son casi las tres de la tarde. Haber tenido que cuidar de su esposa todo el trayecto le ha pasado factura y lo siente cuando se acuesta junto a ella. Le da un beso en la coronilla y echa la cabeza atrás. No será mala idea cerrar los ojos un poco, aunque sean unos minutos, antes de ponerse a organizarlo todo.

 **II**

Abre los ojos al escuchar que llaman a la puerta. Se levanta de golpe, preguntándose cuánto tiempo lleva dormido y si ya son las ocho. Mira de reojo hacia la ventana y comprueba que aún es de día. No, no pueden ser más de las seis y media. O eso cree.

Al abrir la puerta, se encuentra con una señora menuda, de unos ochenta y tanto años, por lo menos. Va ataviada con un atuendo tan llamativo, que cualquiera diría que se trata de una muggle. Teddy parpadea los ojos varias veces, para poder verla mejor.

—Buenas tardes, señora, ¿desea algo? —le pregunta secamente.

—Muy buenas, majo. Soy la señora Brooks, vuestra vecina de enfrente —dice la anciana, con una sonrisa casi desdentada, amablemente, señalando la puerta de donde proviene—

 _«Sed cautelosos con la señora Brooks»_ , recuerda Teddy.

—Encantado de conocerla, señora Brooks —contesta educadamente; si había algo que la señora Tonks le había enseñado muy bien a su nieto era a ser cortés con todo aquel que lo fuese con él y siempre lo demuestra con creces—. Yo soy Edward Lupin, pero puede llamarme Teddy si lo prefiere.

—Edward… —repite con ternura la señora Brooks, como si se hubiese trasladado a un pasado demasiado lejano y estuviera ahí en ese instante—. Así se llamaba el burro de mi abuelo.

Teddy se queda con la boca medio abierta. De todas las cosas que le habían dicho con respecto a su nombre, esa era la que menos se esperaba. Le sonríe tímidamente, sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer. ¿Se supone que es un halago o…?

Escucha unos pasos detrás de él y se da cuenta de que Victoire se ha levantado de la cama. La pobre no tiene precisamente el mejor aspecto del mundo, pero él la ve preciosa de cualquier manera, incluso estando enferma. Tiene el rostro un poco más pálido de lo normal, pero es debido a todas las veces que ha tenido que ir al retrete en las últimas horas. Se le pasa por la mente prepararle algo ligero, para que tenga algo en el estómago.

—Cariño, ella es la señora Brooks.

—Encantada, señora Brooks —le saluda arreglándose levemente el cabello desaliñado—. Yo soy Victoire Weasley-Lupin.

—Oh, vaya. No sabía que estaban casados —dice con dulzura la señora Brooks—. Pensé que seríais una de esas parejas modernas de ahora que viven juntas sin pasar por la vicaría, ya me entendéis. —Se ríe de una manera tan graciosa que a ambos les cuesta no reírse también por ello.

—No, no. Nosotros somos muy tradicionales. Teddy y yo nos casamos hace tan solo un par de semanas, así que digamos que estamos disfrutando de nuestros primeros días como marido y mujer.

—¡Oh, vaya! Pues os doy mi enhorabuena.

—Muchas gracias, señora Brooks.

—Podéis llamarme Jocelyn. Por cierto —dice, fijándose en el rostro de Victoire—, ¿no está usted demasiado pálida? Parece como si estuviese enferma…

—Bueno, sí, llevo desde ayer con nauseas, pero es debido al viaje en barco hasta aquí. Pero estoy bien, se lo aseguro.

—Pues tengo una infusión estupenda contra los mareos que te van a venir de perlas y…

—No, no, de verdad, señora Brooks, no es necesario que se moleste, si ya me encuentro mejor y…

—No, no, insisto. Yo también sufro de vez en cuando de eso, ya sabes, la edad, que no perdona a nadie y ya no soy una jovenzuela tan mona como lo es usted. Que, aunque me vea aquí tan vieja y espantosa, yo en mis tiempos era una buena moza que más de uno quiso conquistarme. Pero yo no quise porque era muy yo por aquel entonces, hasta que llegó mi Tom y me supo enamorar. Porque mi Tom por aquel entonces, era un mozo de muy buen ver que todas querían llevárselo, ya sabéis…

La señora Brooks parlotea durante varios minutos más sobre su vida juvenil. A Victoire se le pasa por la cabeza ir a coger una silla, viendo que la pobre mujer sigue hablando como quien no quiere la cosa y ella no se encuentra tan disponible como dice estar, pero no quiere interrumpir la conversación que tiene la anciana con ellos. Es ahí cuando se percata de que en ningún momento, ninguno de los dos, la ha invitado a entrar y se siente avergonzada por ello.

—Oh, señora Brooks, ¿por qué no mejor se sienta y nos sigue contando todo esto? Seguro que estará más cómoda que ahí en la entrada…

—No, no es menester, joven. Si yo ya me marchaba. Solo venía a darles la bienvenida al edificio. Es algo tranquilo, pero siempre procuramos ser lo más amables que podemos. Ya sabéis, no en todos lados se dan este tipo de bienvenidas. Y mucho menos en esta zona, porque recuerdo el caso de Shelby Talbot que…

Teddy da un pequeño respingo que Victoire escucha y le da un ligero codazo. Sabe que aquello le gusta menos que comer excremento de trol, pero no le quedan otra, ya que son nuevos en el lugar y además está siendo muy amables con ellos.

—De verdad, insisto en prepararle una infusión de las mías. Ya verá cómo se encuentra mucho mejor. Son mano de santo.

—¿Mano de qué? —pregunta horrorizada la chica, pero menea la cabeza, intentando no pensar en lo que ha querido decir— Y no, de verdad que no, solo necesito un poco de aire, nada más. Es usted muy amable, señora Brooks.

—Jocelyn.

—Perdone, Jocelyn.

—Bueno, como desees. Si cambia de opinión, estoy a tan solo tres pasos de usted.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, señora Brooks.

Aún se queda un par de minutos más antes de que Teddy pueda cerrar la puerta. Suspira aliviado de poder estar al fin solos. Mira a Victoire, que parece tener mejor cara, y sonríe. Se acerca a ella, la abraza y le da un beso en la frente. Al menos no tiene fiebre y eso es buena señal. El color de sus mejillas están regresando poco a poco y eso le alivia sobremanera.

No han pasado ni cinco minutos cuando la puerta vuelve a sonar. Teddy y Victoire se miran extrañados, pensando en si será de nuevo la anciana vecina. Capaz es de llamar de nuevo con cualquier excusa, como la de la infusión para los mareos que tanto le ha insistido a la joven señora Lupin.

Teddy pone los ojos en blanco y se dirige hacia la puerta, dispuesto a recibir de nuevo a la señora Brooks. Respira hondo, preparándose para pasar otros minutos incómodos en la entrada de su nueva casa.

—Creo que será mejor que prepare un poco de té —dice Victoire entre risas—. Es posible que estemos así toda la tarde.

El joven Lupin gira el pomo de la puerta y la abre, pero quien se encuentra frente a él no es precisamente una mujer menuda de traje extravagante, sino más bien un hombre alto, tanto o más como él, delgado, con el pelo completamente canoso, por lo que Teddy pudo deducir que podría tener unos sesenta o setenta años. Iba bien vestido, como si viniera de una reunión importante.

Es la primera vez que le ve, pero sabe perfectamente quién es.

—Hola, Teddy.

Se hace un silencio que al muchacho le parecen horas. Pero debe decir algo si no quiere parecer idiota.

—Hola, abuelo.

 **III**

—¿Cómo prefieres que te llame? —pregunta Teddy, sin saber qué otra cosa decir, una vez que ambos se acomodaron en la mesa de la cocina, mientras Victoire prepara un poco de té.

—Como más te guste. Abuelo o… bueno, Lyall.

—Lyall está bien.

El anciano le sonríe tímidamente. Se remueve en su silla, intentando pillar una postura que se acomode un poco a la situación.

—Has llegado antes de tiempo.

—Sí, pude escaquearme un par de horas antes de lo previsto y venirme cuanto antes. No todos los días se viene un nieto a vivir a tu lugar de residencia…

Teddy sonríe levemente. Aún se le hace un poco raro escuchar esa palabra, pero piensa que, con el tiempo, se acostumbrará.

—Espero que no fuese muy importante. A mí no me hubiese importado esperar lo que hiciera falta…

—No, no lo era. No al menos para mí.

—¿Y qué era, si puedo saber? —pregunta Victoire, que aún está lidiando con el fogón.

—Bueno, un conocido, que ha tenido un accidente esta mañana.

—¡Oh, pero eso es terrible! —exclama la muchacha—. ¿Y cómo puede decir que es algo sin importancia?

—¡Bah, paparruchas! Como ya he dicho, es solo un conocido. Solo me he presentado por respeto, no es que seamos muy amigos que digamos. Solo he estado allí hasta que nos han dicho que está bien, así que, como sobrevivirá, me fui corriendo hasta aquí.

La joven pareja se mira. No saben muy bien qué decir sobre el asunto, así que la chica le cambia el tema rápidamente.

—Pues yo tengo un problema, y es que no consigo encender esto. Lo he intentado de mil maneras, pero… no sé cómo funciona.

Lyall mira la varita de la chica y se echa a reír, recordando algo que, al parecer, había olvidado comentarles.

—Lo siento, pero no podéis hacer magia en este piso.

Victoire y Teddy le miran como si les estuviera hablando en un idioma que no consiguen comprender del todo.

—Sí, bueno —comienza a explicar—. Todo fue cosa de tu padre, Teddy. —Carraspea un poco, intentando encontrar las palabras exactas para poder continuar, sin que pareciese que estuviera contando una locura. Lo cual, para Lyall, siempre lo fue—. Verás, cuando regresó… Ya sabes, Él. —A Teddy le sorprende que, después de veinticinco años de la caída de Lord Voldemort, aún haya gente que no pueda pronunciar su nombre. Aunque tampoco es algo que le preocupa, puesto que fue una época muy dura para todos aquellos que, en aquella absurda guerra, se llevó a tantos y tantos seres queridos, como para mencionar siquiera ese dichoso nombre—. Tu padre sospechó que algunos de sus secuaces habían cruzado el charco en busca de sangre, así que se empeñó en que anulara todo rastro de magia en este apartamento.

Teddy mira a su esposa, que le observa con tanta incredulidad que ni ella misma parece entenderlo.

—¿Pero eso se puede hacer? —pregunta Teddy—. Es decir, usted fue un gran mago, ¿por qué iba él a querer algo así? ¿Por qué no le convenció que podía defenderse usted mismo?

Lyall se queda callado unos instantes. No cree estar preparado para hablar de aquello, pero piensa que el chico debe saberlo.

—Porque en la Primera Guerra, perdí algo más que una pierna.

Teddy se le queda mirando, sin comprender nada. Mira de reojo el pantalón del hombre y se percata de que, efectivamente, lleva algo así como una especie de pierna artificial. Arruga la frente, sin entender mucho, hasta que, al fin, logra caer en la cuenta de lo que su abuelo le acaba de revelar.

—Lo… lo siento mucho. —Es lo único que se le ocurre decir.

—A Remus no le hacía mucha gracia tener que perderme a mí también, así que… encontró un medio para que, en el caso de que me buscaran, no pudieran hacerlo con una varita. No nos fue fácil poder hacerlo, estuvimos casi un mes intentándolo, hasta que por fin funcionó el hechizo. Tanto es así que, a día de hoy, aún no he conseguido deshacerlo. Requiere de muchísima magia que yo no consigo hacer. Es más, ni siquiera sé cómo lo consiguió Remus. Por suerte o por desgracia, todo aquello fue un rumor, pero…

—¿Y todos estos años ha vivido como… un muggle?

Lyall se echa a reír. Le parece divertida el extraño gesto que tiene la esposa de su único nieto en el rostro.

—No me importó, ya que prácticamente vivía así desde que me casé. Es lo que pasa cuando te casas con una de ellas, que al final acabas adaptándote, como ella a mí y "mis trucos", como a ella gustaba llamarlo.

Se levanta, ante la mirada atenta de los muchachos, y abre un cajón donde hay una pequeña cajetilla. Le señala a Victoire dónde tiene que abrir la llave del gas, enciende la cerilla y prende el fuego de la lumbre. La joven observa la acción maravillada.

—¡Caray! Parece que los muggles también saben hacer su propia magia.

—Te sorprenderías la de cosas interesantes que tienen.

—Si estuviera aquí mi abuelo Arthur, creo que sería algo así como su séptimo cielo. No se querría ir de aquí en la vida.

—Hasta que la abuela le sacara de aquí a rastras —concluye Teddy, entre risas.

Tras poner la tetera en el fuego, el viejo señor Lupin se vuelve a sentar. Se siente un poco cansado, ya que lleva desde bien temprano fuera de casa sin parar un segundo. Comienza a explicarle a la joven pareja, todo lo que tienen en la casa, desde comida, hasta productos de aseo y limpieza. El señor Lupin también les avisa de que vendrá una muchacha tres veces por semana para ayudarles con las tareas de la casa, ya que es consciente de que ellos, probablemente, no sepan hacerlo.

—A no ser que prefiráis mudaros a mi otro piso. No es muy grande, pero…

—¡Oh, no! No es menester, señor Lupin. Aquí… nos apañaremos muy bien. Bastante está haciendo usted por nosotros y no queremos que se tome tantas molestias.

—Tampoco estoy haciendo nada. Suficiente que he estado sin tratar a mi nieto casi veinticinco años. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

—¿Y por qué se mudó aquí, tan lejos? —pregunta el chico, sin rodeos.

—Porque este es el único lugar que no me recordaba a mi esposa. Irme lejos me sentó bien.

Teddy escucha durante horas las curiosas anécdotas que su abuelo le cuenta sobre su padre y su abuela. A pesar de no haber tratado con él durante todos estos años, el hombre le trata con tanta confianza, como si solo llevaran unas pocas semanas sin verse.

Le gusta escucharle. Se nota que al hombre le gusta relatar aquellas historias y a Teddy le encanta saber todo sobre su padre, ya que lo poco que sabe de él es por su padrino, Harry, por su profesor de Herbología, el profesor Longbottom, y muy poco por su abuela —que evita hablar mucho del tema—. Escuchar todo aquello hace conocerle un poco más, y darse cuenta de que mucha gente lleva razón al decir que se parece tanto a él. Hasta su abuelo, en alguna ocasión, le llama Remus sin darse cuenta.

 **IV**

Apenas llevan una semana en aquel apartamento y la señora Brooks ya les ha invitado tres veces a tomar el té en su casa. Y para desgracia de los recién casados, no saben decir que no. A Victoire le hace mucha gracia la actitud de la anciana, ya que le recuerda, en parte, a su añorada abuela Molly.

—¡Oh, querida! —dice nada más recibirla en su casa—, sigues viéndote demasiado pálida. ¿Estás segura de que no has contraído ninguna extraña enfermedad o algo? Y, además, estás demasiado delgada.

La mujer, que camina ligeramente encorvada y lentamente detrás de la muchacha, se dirige hacia la cocina, donde ya tiene preparado un poco de té y unas cuantas pastitas que a Victoire siempre le encantan. La muchacha puede percatar la necesidad de aquella solitaria mujer de un poco de compañía, pero a ella no le importa.

—¿Dónde lo habré metido? —dice, rebuscando entre los cajones de la cocina.

—¿Quiere que la ayude en algo?

—Oh, no, no es necesario, pero yo juraría que tenía por aquí… —murmura, mientras se rasca ligeramente la barbilla, pensando en dónde ha metido lo que busca.

—¿Seguro que no quiere que la ayude? Ya verá como entre las dos encontramos… lo que sea que está buscando.

—No, no, si estoy más que segura de que no debe estar muy lejos. Lo he usado esta misma tarde…

La señora Brooks abre el armario de la cocina y comienza a removerlo todo. Sin darse cuenta, arroja al suelo unos cuantos cuencos y platos que Victoire consigue rápidamente evitar el fatal desenlace con la vajilla con un ligero movimiento de varita sin que la anciana señora Brooks se dé cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer. Toma un poco de aire, recoge los platos y se dirige a la mujer, algo preocupada.

—Debo insistir, de veras. ¿Qué necesita? Si no lo encuentra, tal vez yo tenga algo en casa…

—En estos momentos, lo unico que necesito es un poco de magia, querida —dice, sin apartar la vista del armario de la cocina.

—¿Un poco de qué? —pregunta la joven señora Lupin, con una rosilla nerviosa.

—De magia, ya sabes. Una varita, un hechizo y… ¡voilà! Encuentras lo que quieres en un santiamén.

—Sí… por supuesto —murmura Victoire, que no puede evitar agudizar la risilla, y está comenzando a sudar. ¿Y si la señora Brooks la ha visto hacer magia hace un momento? Ahora es un buen momento para disculparse y marcharse, ya que podría ser peor.

—Seguro que tú entiendes más de eso que yo, querida.

—¿Cómo dice?

—¡Oh, aquí está! —dice mientras sostiene una de las cajetilla de cerillas como las que le dio el señor Lupin el día de su llegada—. Pero, ¿cómo has acabado en el armario de las sartenes?

Se dirige a la lumbre, la enciende con suma delicadeza, y pone a hervir un poco de agua en una cazuela.

—Suelo empezar a hacer la cena a estas horas para no tener que hacerlo muy tarde.

—Sí, no se preocupe. Si eso me marcho para que pueda trabajar tranquilamente.

—Oh, no, me viene bien su compañía, joven Victoire. Y dime, ¿en dónde dijiste que trabaja tu esposo?

—Es… bueno, trabaja… —Carraspea—, bueno, en la embajada británica.

—Oh, suena interesante. ¿Y usted, a qué se dedica?

—Soy periodista. Lo bueno de este trabajo es que puedo hacerlo en cualquier parte del mundo y por eso nos hemos venido a vivir aquí.

—¡Oh, vaya! ¿Y en dónde trabajas? ¿Eres reportera o algo así?

—No, no, claro que no —ni siquiera sabe qué quiere decir eso, pero intenta responder lo mejor que puede—. Escribo sobre artículos en un diario. Y ahora… ya sabe, me he cambiado a la sección internacional, por estar aquí y eso.

—¿Y cómo se llama ese diario?

—Se llama… —Intenta pensar lo más rápido que puede, pero no sabe qué contestar— Se llama Diario… de… información.

—¿Diario de información?

—Sí, ya sabe, es un diario que informa… a diario. —¿Pero qué carajos le acaba de decir?

—No es un nombre muy original que digamos, que quién soy yo para decir nada.

A Victoire le alivia el hecho de que no siga haciéndole más preguntas al respecto.

—Aunque, para ser periodista, es raro que no lleves contigo a todas partes uno de esos móviles o una tablet de esas modernas o… no sé, un ordenador de los pequeñitos.

—Sí, bueno, es que yo soy más de… en fin, otras cosas. Menos modernas.

—¿Y cómo manda sus artículos al diario?

—Pues por correo, como siempre.

—¿Por correo? Pero llegarán en dos días. Y ya no será muy diario lo que escribe.

—Ya, bueno, sí, claro… ¿sabe qué? —concluye la chica—, que tiene razón. Seguro que si me compro una de esas cosas que me ha mencionado, se recibirá antes. Así que, me voy ahora mismo a comprar uno. No se hable más.

—Oh, no, no, no hace falta que compres nada, yo te doy el mío, que me lo regaló mi hijo las pasadas Navidades y lo tengo casi de adorno.

La anciana se dirige hacia la salita y regresa un par de minutos después con algo que Victoire no ha visto en la vida. Lo coge de buen agrado y le sonríe sin saber qué hacer con eso.

—Tú le darás un mejor uso al de estar en la salita criando polvo innecesariamente.

« _Y más polvo que va a seguir criando_ », piensa Victoire, que se levanta con la excusa de querer estrenarlo y salir de ahí cuanto antes.

 **V**

La mañana de domingo está siendo tranquila. Victoire ha preparado algo simple para desayunar, como bien le explicó Lyall días atrás. Teddy, ojeroso y despeinado, se acerca a ella y le da un tierno beso en la coronilla. Se sienta enfrente y se sirve un vaso de zumo.

—¿Qué es eso? —señala Teddy en dirección al objeto que hay en la encimera de la cocina.

—Una tablet. Un invento muggle, vamos. —contesta, sin apartar la mirada del periódico que tiene entre las manos.

—¿Y para qué sirve?

—Ni idea. Creo que es para enviar cartas, pero aún no he descubierto cómo se meten ahí dentro.

—Bueno, se lo puedo preguntar a mi abuelo cuando le vea.

—¿Habéis quedado para hoy?

—Sí, porque ayer me quedé hasta tarde en la oficina y no le pude ver.

—Ya me di cuenta. Te estuve esperando hasta bien tarde, pero el sueño me venció en seguida.

—Lo siento, pero es que no me quise ir hasta terminar de recopilar toda la información que necesitaba.

—Comprendo. ¿Y es algo que puedo saber o es confidencia?

—Es confidencial. Pero te lo puedo comentar.

—¿Y de qué se trata?

—De la señora Brooks.

—¿De la señora Brooks?

—Así es.

—¿Y de qué se trata?

—Bueno, no es algo que me enterara así como así. Simplemente, me pasaron una lista enorme con todos los espías que tenemos en el país, y adivina el nombre de quién me salió en esa larguísima lista.

—¡No!

—Sí.

—¡Ni hablar!

—Parecer ser que sí.

—¿Pero qué? ¿cómo? ¿por qué?

—Oh, aquí viene lo mejor: ¿recuerdas que mi abuelo dijo que hubo un rumor en donde supuestamente había aquí algunos de los secuaces de Lord Voldemort? —Victoire asiente, intrigada—. Pues lo infundió ella. No sé cómo lo hizo, pero sale registrado en el informe que la autora fue ella.

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Cómo? No sé, no me lo esperaba.

—Bueno, la señora Brooks es la típica squib repudiada por su familia, por lo que tuvo que salir adelante sola, sin ningún tipo de ayuda. Su difunto esposo, el señor Brooks, pertenecía al Ministerio de Magia estadounidense, por lo que pudo haber sido él quien la introdujera en el espionaje o conocerse por este motivo. A saber.

—¿Y por qué infundió aquel rumor?

—Porque sospechaban de mi abuelo. Sí, yo también estoy sorprendido, ya que él puede parecer cualquier cosa, menos un mortífago, pero claro, muchos simpatizantes del Lord lo eran, y no llevaban precisamente una marca en su antebrazo. Cuando comprobó que no tenía nada que ver con el asunto, ella misma se encargó de desmentir el rumor.

—¡Caray! Ni en las mejores novelas de suspense podría imaginarme algo así. Con razón ayer me estuvo haciendo preguntas un tanto extrañas sobre a qué nos dedicamos.

—¿Y qué le dijiste?

—Que yo era periodista y tú trabajabas para la embajada.

—Hiciste bien. Cuanto menos sepa de lo que hacemos, de lo que somos, mejor.

—Pero la muy cacho sinvergüenza me hizo pasar un muy mal trago, sabiendo en todo momento lo que éramos.

—Probablemente te estuviera poniendo a prueba. Seguro que hasta se puso a buscar algo que no encontraba, ¿a que sí?

Su esposa asiente.

—Ese es su trabajo. Suelen hacer un montón de cosas para ver si infringes algún tipo de norma o por el estilo.

—¡Pues se va a enterar! —dice, ofuscada, levantándose de su asiento, pero Teddy la coge del brazo, deteniéndola.

—No, no puedes decirle nada. Como ya te he dicho, todo esto es confidencial y si se entera que lo sabemos su secreto, no sé qué puede pasarnos. Así que, actúa con normalidad, como si no pasara nada. Como si de una simple muggle se tratara.

—Pues va a ser difícil, la verdad.

La joven toma una gran bocanada de aire, intentando tranquilizarse.

—En definitiva, tenemos a un viejo familiar, un apartamento donde tenemos que vivir como muggle, una vecina casi centenaria que es una espía y que nos pone a prueba en cualquier momento con el fin de vaya usted a saber con qué fin y un cachivache muggle del que no tenemos ni la menor idea de para qué sirve. Sí, solo llevamos una semana viviendo aquí y nos han pasado más cosas extrañas que cuando vivíamos en Londres.

—No pensé que fuese a pasar esto. Se suponía que aquí estaríamos más tranquilos.

Victoire se queda pensativa unos minutos. Se termina los últimos tragos de su té y mira a su esposo con ironía.

—Yo lo único que sé es que la estancia aquí se nos va a hacer muy larga. —Suspira—. Pero que mucho.

* * *

 _ **NDA** : Madre mía, no sé ni cómo me habrá quedado esta cosa. xD Se suponia que debía ser una comedia, pero se empezó a torcer un poco la cosa, la inspiración comenzó a decirme que escribiera esta cosa rara que acabó siendo más drama que otra cosa, y tuve que meterle un poco lo cómico como pude. _

_En mi defensa, ha sido porque tuve un pequeño problema técnico y tuve que empezar de nuevo la historia, porque la otra desapareció y, de todos modos, no me terminaba de convencer, así que se me pasó por la mente esto. No es de lo mejor que he escrito. Supongo que es porque llevo demasiado sin escribir nada decente y eso me está pasando factura con letras grandes. Pido disculpas a la pobre **Ladyluna10** por si esto no es lo que esperaba. Hice lo que pude con el poco tiempo que he tenido, y encima sobrepasándome de más el que me dieron. _

_En fin, iré a por mi ensaladera para recibir con gusto vuestros tomatazos. xD_

 _Un saludo y hasta la próxima._

 _ **Miss Lefroy Fraser**_


End file.
